Who's the prettier one now?
by yinyinhoney
Summary: Ok, new chapter is here. You guys must be wondering..why is this story taking so damn long to finish! Anyway, i think..about 1-2 more chapters and then I'm ending it. Hmm.. how should i end it..Should Phoebe get together with Cole.. or Henry?
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

"Ugh.., what on earth is she wearing.."

"She dresses like her grandmother..

Phoebe blushes and tries to covers her face with her hair. She's new in the school, but doesn't mean they have to make fun of her on the first day!

"Hey! Watch out!!". Not sure whether the warning was for her, she took a deep breath, put on a cool face expression, she hope, and swung around to be hit by an elbow. She saw sparks for a while before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god, are you okay?," a deep voice said. Phoebe blink for a while and saw a concern-faced expression of a guy in front of her.

"I'm.. a little.. dizzy..," Phoebe blink twice more, and started to rise to her feet. "You're.."

"COOLLLEEE!!!". Two pair of hands pushes Phoebe aside, making her fall again, to grab Cole. "Are you okay? We were so worried!"

Phoebe stares at the people who pushed her and was not surprise to see a blonde and a brunette, the same people who was whispering loudly about her dressing, in front of.. Cole. "Hey, don't you watch where you're going?"

The blonde, who was trying to touch Cole's head, snaps her head around, and looks at Phoebe and wrinkles her nose as if she smells. "Oh, I didn't see you around." And turns back to Cole and started gushing at him.

"Hey, did you hear what I-"

The brunette snaps her head around this time and stared at Phoebe. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to us like that! You're.. nothing here.. you and your sisters-"

"Talking about us?"

Prue was standing in front of the crowd, which has gathered around, looking angrily at the brunette, with Piper at her side. "I think you owe Phoebe an apology Watson. Don't think just because your dad donates money to this school, does not make you the princess of this school"

The brunette sneers. "Look who's talking. The all mighty Prue Haliwell has come to save the day. Little Piper and Phoebe can't stand up for themselves, and needs big sister to do all the work. Awww, how touching..". Prue flush a deep red and takes a step closer to the brunette.

"Take that back or-"

"Or what? Suspend me? Kick me out from this school?," the brunette laughs. "I don't think you have the power to do-". Phoebe's eyes went larger as she saw Prue takes a lunge at the brunette and starts slapping her. Phoebe quickly got up and started running towards the fight but Piper got to her first and tried to pull her arms away from the brunette's neck. She didn't manage to do much of a job till Cole started pulling them apart.

The brunette was panting heavily. "I'll make sure you pay for this.. you bitch. You'll pay.. you and your sisters." And started walking away with the blonde who was shooting evil glances towards Prue the whole time. Prue was panting too and didn't bother to acknowledge Cole who was standing in front of her.

"Why are you trying to provoke her? You know she HAS the power to get you thrown out of this school?"

Prue shot him an angry face. "It's non of your damn business. You know as well as me, all of this started because of YOU". And turns around to walk away from him.

* * *

"Phoebe, anyone bringing you to the prom?," Prue asks as she pop strawberries into her mouth.

Phoebe blushes. "Well, I'm thinking of.. Cole"

Prue drops the uneaten berry into the table. "You must be joking. Are you crazy?"

Phoebe slaps her hand onto the table. "Prue, why are you so dead set against Cole? I like him and I think.. he likes me"

"Would anyone like toast?," Piper asked, hoping to break the tension but both sisters are still glaring at each other.

"Phoebe, Cole doesn't like you.. he likes to play with girls and dumps her the minute she starts talking about going steady"

"How do you know that? You sounds as if..," suddenly Phoebe realizes, "..you have gone out with him.. haven't you.. did something worse happen?"

The whole kitchen was silent as everyone stops to listen to Prue's reply. Prue toys with a grape. "Yes... yes I have gone out with him."

Phoebe leans closer and closes her hand on top of Prue's. "What happen?"

Prue's facial expression hardens. "Maggie Watson. She always has a crush on Cole and got really mad when we started going out." Prue sighs. "Cole's father was working for her father, and she threaten to convince her father to fire her dad if he didn't break up with me. And so he did. End of story".

Phoebe gave a cry of outrage. "And he just did! Just like that?!"

"What could he do? Do you know that Maggie could have her father convince other companies to not accept his father if he indeed gets fired. You don't realize how influential her father is. Besides, he was going to dump me anyway"

* * *

"I know what happen between you and Prue"

Cole smiles grimly. "I knew she would tell you eventually"

Phoebe turns to look at him. "Is your relationship with Prue so meaningless that you could just dump it all in one day? How could you?"

"I don't love Prue, Phoebe"

Phoebe stared at him. "What..?"

"I would have ended the relationship even without Maggie interfering. It was either letting Prue know that I don't love her or letting her know about Maggie threatening me.."

"You took the coward's way out.. I cannot believe you..."

"Look Phoebe, I don't go steady, I have never believe in love.. till I met you"

Phoebe's eyes threaten to burst out. "What?!"

Cole take her hands into his. "I love you Phoebe. I want you to be my date for the prom.. would you go with me?"

"I... I...," Phoebe stammers and clears her throat, "Of.. course I'll go with you, Cole. I would love to go with you."

Cole smiles shakily and kisses her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you Phoebe. You've just made my day". And walks away from her. What Phoebe doesn't realize that this was all planned by Maggie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Paige, can you stop torturing your face and come down?," Paige shouts upstairs. "Phoebe will be here any minute!"

"Okay, okay," Paige scrambled down the stairs. "What's the rush anyway. You know Phoebe will be here 5 or 10 minutes later then the intended time"

Paige cocked her to the side. "Yes, that's true.."

A knock sounded at the door and both sister stares at each other. "That's weird"

Piper answered the door and was enfold in a tight embrace. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe lifted her head and smiles. "Piper, Paige, I've got just the perfect revenge"

Paige leaned against the banister. "Still going after Maggie Watson?"

Phoebe lifted a brow. "Don't forget to add Cole, in your sentence"

* * *

_High School Memories..._

"So how do I look?"

For a moment neither Prue nor Piper said anything. "You look lovely, Phoebe. Doesn't she, Prue?," Piper said.

"I still think you're going through a big mistake, Phoebe," was all Prue said.

"Fine, I don't need you," Phoebe said angrily. "I was hoping for a little encouragement from you, but I guess I won't be expecting anything from you, anytime soon." And stomped out the door.

"Is it so hard for you to say, 'Phoebe, you look good'?," Piper asks. "She's your sister for crying out loud. I know you have the history with Cole and all..."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Piper," Prue said. "I'm going to follow her." As she turns to go, Piper grabs her hand.

"Emm.. are you forgetting that you've graduate high school three years ago?," Piper asked sarcastically.

"I know that," Prue said as she puts on her jacket. "And I don't give a damn"

* * *

Phoebe fingers her hair nervously. _No sign of Cole yet. _She looks at the clock. Half past 9. _An hour and a half.. Was Prue right all the while? Is he playing with me all along? _She clench her fist. _No! Cole loves me! He wouldn't do this to me.._ She waited.

_Come on Cole, don't do this to Phoebe_, Prue thought as she tried to make herself hidden from view as possible. _Where is he??_

At 10pm, Cole made a grand entrance. The minute Phoebe saw him, she couldn't stop smiling. _Prue was wrong. He wouldn't stood me up in front of everyone. So what if he's 2 hours late? _But as he was walking down the stairs, she notice how rumpled his clothing were and messy his hair was. She frown a little. _What's going on-_ and she finally knew.

Maggie came in 2 seconds later. She stood at the top of the stairs for a while, to make sure everyone's attention was on her, flush prettily and walk down the stairs towards Cole. Was her dress.. rumpled too and some strands of hair were all over her hair. She look around the ballroom and purposely caught Phoebe's eye contact and smile. She then caught Cole's arm and started to lead him towards the buffet.

Phoebe stood immobilize. Everyone were either staring at her, snickering at her or giving her sympathetic glances._ No, this cannot be happening to me. Cole loves me.. He told me so.. He wouldn't humiliate me in front of everyone.._ She took a step back, another, and then turn to run towards the bathroom. Because her legs were too shaky, she crumpled onto the sofa and laid her face into her hands. _Why is this happening to me? Prue was right all along. I never should have trust Cole.._

She heard the bathroom door open and saw a pair of black high heels in front of her. Phoebe lifted her gaze and saw Maggie looking down at her. Smug was written all over her face. She sat beside Phoebe, making sure not to touch her at all.

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror, Phoebe Haliwell," she waited till Phoebe complied and continued, "You are one heck of an ugly women. You are way out of his league. Do you want to hear a secret? " she paused.

"Cole was using the whole time. I told him to, and he did." Maggie smiles. "Cole does what I ask him to do. He belongs to me. Cole loves you?" Laughter. "You must be born with no brains. Just like your sisters."

Maggie stood up and stood in front of the mirror. She took out her compact out from her purse. "I suggest you take yourself home and lick your wounds. Cole isn't.. I mean, never will love an uninteresting, boring, ugly and plain girl like you," Maggie said as she touch up her make-up and snap her compact close. "So, why don't you just run along now. I'm sure you'll want Prue's and Piper's comforting arm around you, to tell you everything will be okay and normal the next day, but I tell you one thing. It isn't gonna happen anytime soon, my little plain girl."

Maggie laugh delicately and walk towards the door. "I'll make sure everyone will hear how poor little Phoebe was stood up by Cole. You will be the laughing stock for centuries, my poor Jane." She then close the door behind her leaving Phoebe speechless.

* * *

"You're going where?!," Piper shriek.

Phoebe didn't stop packing. "I'm leaving San Francisco."

"Look Phoebe, I know why you're leaving. Don't listen to Maggie-"

Phoebe spun around. "You overheard out conversation in the toilet? How cheap can you get Prue?"

Prue's face flamed. "I was going after you but-"

"You should learn to mind your own damn business!," Phoebe shouted. She took a deep breath. "What do you want me to say? That you were right all along? Poor little Phoebe being string along all the time. Stupid little Phoebe who can't even see that the guy whom she really likes turns out to be the scum on earth? Is that what you want to hear, Prue? That I should have listen to you all the while? That you have been right all along?!"

"Don't you dare talk to me in this manner Phoebe Haliwell," Prue said calmly. "Let's all calm down and talk about all this nonsense.."

Phoebe continued packing. "You don't understand me Prue." She turns to look at Prue. "I'm leaving the Haliwell mansion. I'm going to have another life far far away from San Francisco, and I won't be back, till I get my revenge on Maggie and Cole"

* * *

_Back In The Present Time..._

"So what's your plan, Phoebe?," Paige asks. "What's your mastermind plan?"

Phoebe took a sip of tea. "Ahh.. it's a secret"

Piper leans back against the chair. "Phoebe, I don't understand. What are you trying to proof? Are you still trying make Maggie and Cole pay for what happen 15 years ago? Prue has been long gone. Can't you let it rest?"

Phoebe slams her cup down onto the table. "You don't believe I can do it, don't you Piper? I've sworn on Prue's grave I will make them pay, and I will. I was in the slums in the States, and Prue made me start from the bottom to make my way up... and.. and she didn't even stay long enough to see my success". Her eyes brim with tears and threatened to spill, but Phoebe knuckled away the dampness around her eyes. "I will make them pay. And I've waited long enough"

"And I need a make-over. Paige," Paige looks at Phoebe uncertainly, "I will need your help"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paige takes out her make-up kit. "I don't understand why you would want a make-over? You still look good without layers of make-up"

Phoebe snort. "I don't think I'll be able to seduce Cole with," she indicated her face, "this face. Besides, I can't exactly let him know he's dealing with Phoebe Haliwell"

"Why not? Won't it be better to let him know whom he's dealing with?"

Phoebe smiles. "Nope. I want him to sweat when I reveal my actual self to him"

* * *

"Mr. Turner? I'm going out for my lunch now" 

Cole gives a nod and continue typing the computer.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Coffee?," Sarah, his secretary asks hopefully.

"No, thanks"

"Emm.. what about some sandwich or somet-"

"Sarah," Cole cut in, "I don't need anything. You may leave". And continues typing.

Sarah nodded jerkily and closes the door behind her. She pauses there for a while and gave a long sighed. _Why can't Cole ever notice me for just a second? _

While Sarah continues wondering the whys, Cole was in the office looking down his window. _Maybe I should get out for a while, instead of being cooped up here the whole day. Hell, I've been cooped in here for the last 9 years. _When Sarah saw him coming out of his office, the first thing that came to her mind, _He's finally notice her. _She begins to smile.

"Mr. Turner, you've finally-"

"Sarah, I'm going out for a while. Make sure the report's on my desk when I get back," Cole said and left.

* * *

Phoebe walks into a small crowded cafe and stood in line for coffee. As she rummage into her handbag for some coins, some drops onto the floor. As she turns around to pick it up, someone behind her beats her to it. 

"Than-," she stops and stares as Cole passes the coins back to her.

"Miss?," Cole asks. "You okay?"

"I.. I'm fine," Phoebe stammers. She snatches the coins back and quickly turns around. Her heart beating wildly. _He doesn't recognizes me. It's because it's been 13 years, and I don't look like ordinary Phoebe anymore. Remember, what you're suppose to do, Phoebe!!_

She turns around and grins playfully. "Sorry, I was.. just so nervous. Thanks for picking up my coins"

Cole smiles. "No problem"

"To thank you properly, could I buy you a cup of coffee?," Phoebe asks.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I-"

"Okay, so why don't you buy me a cup of coffee then?," Phoebe asks hopefully.

Cole sighed. He was used to girls coming on to him anywhere. "Look, I'm just not interested okay?"

Phoebe flush angrily. "What? Do you think I'm coming on to you? Sorry to burst your ego, I was just being friendly."

She turns and buy her coffee. When she turns to go, she stops in front of Cole and dumps the whole cup on to his Armani shirt.

"Shit! What the-," Cole shouts and spun around and faced her angrily. "What the hell was that for?!"

Phoebe drops the cup in front of him. "Oops, my mistake. I was sooo interested in you, I accidentally spilled my coffee on you. Good luck in washing your shirt. Bye!". And walks out with her head high.

* * *

"You did WHAT!!!" 

"I drop coffee on to his shirt. Scorching hot coffee, I might add," Phoebe said proudly.

"And which part of seducing, would that be?," Paige asks.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm gonna be a pain in the ass until he'll be screaming by the end of the day"

* * *

"Turner" 

Cole stops rubbing his shirt with water. "Yup?"

Mel, Cole's partner in the firm lifted a brow. "What happen, man?"

"Oh, some women spilled some coffee on my shirt. What's up?"

"Ookay, anyway, you know that we've been trying to have a contract with the Foxes right?," waited till Cole's nod, "I want you, to handle the account"

"Sure, why not"

"Well, you better be ready. I heard the representative is one tough chick," Mel warned.

Cole snorts. "No women, can resists my charms"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Turner, your 10 o'clock meeting is here," Sarah said.

"Finally!," Cole huffed, "she's late! Send her in Sarah".

Sarah gave a satisfied sighed._ Cole is in an angry mood. He won't be interested in this... hot chick. _"Mr. Turner will see you now"

Phoebe smiles. "Thank you.. Sarah". And walks into Cole Turner's office.

"I'm sorry I'm later, Mr. Turner. Did I kept you waiting?," she said politely though knowing she was late for 2 hours.

"No, not at all," Cole smiles charmingly from the window. "Please have a seat..". His smile wavered as he recognizes Phoebe. "You-"

"My, my, what a coincidence. How nice to see you again, Mr. Turner," Phoebe smile brilliantly. "Actually, I'm lying. I didn't realize I would be seeing the jerk from the coffee house as my business associate"

"The jerk from the-," Cole grinds his teeth, "You were the one who drop coffee all over my shirt, and now I'm the bad guy here?"

They were both debating with each other they didn't realize Mel knocking on the door.

"Ms. Lynn! Welcome, welcome to our humble company," Mel bombed from the door. "Getting acquainted with my partner here?"

Phoebe grins. "Yes, it so happens, I have met Mr. Turner yesterday"

Mel lifted a brow towards Cole. "Oh, really? I didn't realize you knew Ms. Lynn, Turner"

"Oh, it's a funny story between me and Ms. Lynn," Cole smiles charmingly and stared a don't-you-dare-say-a-word towards Phoebe. Phoebe chuckled and shrug's.

"Well, I'll just leave both of you alone. I'll just sent Sarah to bring you some coffee"

"That would be perfect, Mel, thanks," she continued smiling till the door close behind Mel, then she turns to smile at Cole, while he scowls down at her. "So, should we get down to business?"

"Huh, if you think I'll still be conducting any business with you, you're seriously mistaken," Cole said angrily. As he starts to get up, she leans forward and laid both elbows onto his desk and stares at him.

"I didn't realize you have a good sense of humor, Mr. Turner. You and I both know that your company needs this contract badly. So, that means, I'm the one you should be sucking up to, instead of the other way round. So, if anyone is doing the leaving here, it's me". She stood up and turns to walk towards the door, very sure he would call her back.

"Wait".

Phoebe smile. _Sucker. _She turns around and looks at him questioningly.

"Fine, you win," Cole said in a defeated tone. "My company needs your contract. Please, I'm sorry. Don't go"

Phoebe gave a triumphant smile. "Why should I? Does sorry makes everything go away? You're such a typical male".

"What do you want me to do?," Cole cried out. "You want me begging on my knees? Begging you to stay?"

Phoebe cocked her head to one side, thinking. "That's a very tempting idea, Mr. Turner. But I have a another more tempting idea...which includes you.."

Cole lifted a brow. "What is it?"

Phoebe came back to the table and sat at the corner of his table. "Well, my company is having a fund raising for abuse children benefit.."

Cole stares blankly at her.

"The Abbot foundation fund-raising?"

Blank stare.

"Have you ever hear of a machine called the television? It was all over the news!"

"Sorry, I'm a busy man," Cole folded his arms behind his head. "And your point is...?"

"The Abbot bachelor auction?"

Cole blinks. Blinks another time and uncrosses his arms. "You've got to be kidding me"

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. One hundred percent not kidding"

"No way in hell I'm going to do this. I can see it now," he quipped. "A group of us guys prancing around like performers in a male strip joint. My turn comes. I strut my stuff until a voice cries out, "Five bucks for the guy in the red briefs""

"Red briefs-you?," Phoebe taunted, raising one eyebrow. For a second, her brain reeled off a picture of Cole in red underwear-dollar bills stuffed in the waistband as he danced before a bunch of screaming, applauding women. _Boy, that would be nice.. _"It's not a strip show. The participants wear tuxes, not skimpy garb. And you needn't worry about your monetary value being bounced back and forth for all to hear. It's a silent auction."

"I'm not a bit worried, and it doesn't matter what kind of show your company is promoting, because I don't intend to be there." He rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "Nope, my answer stands. Nope."

Phoebe traces circles on a particular spot on his desks. "Are you willing to dump our contract in the bin then? Because I can walk out of here anytime..."

Cole stares at her with piercing eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"Some would call it as such...," Phoebe shrugs. "So.. what do you say?"

"I have to think about it-"

Phoebe tut-tut. "Sorry, no time. The charity is next week. The program sheets go out tomorrow. So, it has to be now, Mr. Turner. Yes or no?"

Cole grits his teeth. "I'm doing this for the company only..."

Phoebe puts out her hand for a hand shake. "Then I guess we have an agreement?"

She watched him come towards her, He stopped, only inches from her. His breath, when he spoke, came with the heat of the devil, fanning her responses till she almost physically recoiled from him. "Do we?"

Phoebe naively opened her mouth to form some sort of insult in retaliation, but her parted lips were given no chance to respond. They were suddenly claimed by his, hot and punishing and so shockingly sexual that all fight she might have summoned if forewarned disappeared.

His arms slid around her, crushing her to him just in case she thought of escape. Hard arms that melded her to him in the prelude to their passion. As he pull back from her, she leans back and looks at him. "What was that for?"

He smiles cheekily. "Well, I wanted to see what was underneath the ice queen, do you mind?"

Phoebe smiles dreamily and leans forward towards him. Taking it as an invitation, he leans forward to kiss her again. She slaps him instead.

"Hey, what the hell was that for!,"he protested while cradling his redden cheek.

"That's for taking advantage of me," Phoebe said frostily. "See you tomorrow, Cole Turner"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Whoa, that was really unexpected," Paige said. "He really bought that?"

Phoebe laughs. "Of course, he'll do _anything _for the company. And I do have something he wants... the contract..."

Piper scoops some macaroni onto Phoebe's plate. "Are you seriously going to make him dance on stage?"

"Piper! Like I told Cole, it's not a strip show. Hmmm, I wonder if I could convince to wear something revealing..."

"So, what happens to the ladies who have.. bought their men.. what do they get?," Paige asks.

"Oh, normal stuff. The gentlemen's would have to bring their purchaser to a movie, dinner and stuff," Phoebe said unconcern. "What Cole doesn't realize is, my bosses will be there. Hah! I doubt they would want to have a contract with someone who would auction themselves off. Don't you see, this is the most perfect revenge! The most wanted contract, and they don't get it?"

Piper frowns. "It doesn't sound like a perfect plan to me.. how do you know this is the most wanted contract in Cole's company?"

Phoebe shrugs it off. "Poosh, of course I know. They've been trying to negotiate this contract with my company for a few years now without any success.. that's how I know"

"So, what made your boss change their mind about this contract?," Paige enquire.

"I've manage to convince them that it could be good for our company, but I have no intention of going through with this contract. I'm going to play with Cole Turner for a while...," Phoebe smiles evilly.

* * *

"You're going to be in a bachelor auction?," Maggie squeal. "I'm so going to bid on you.."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm suppose to take the lady out for dinner, and that's it," Cole said dismissively. "No big deal"

"Of course, it's a big deal! Oh, we're going to have a great time! You'll take me for dinner.. and perhaps later for dessert, you could come over to my place...," Maggie said imagining Cole caressing her in her room.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go Maggie"

Maggie pouted. "Nonsense, of course I must be there. Besides, I want to meet this Kate Lynn from the Abbott. Their company happens to be one to the most prestigious company in the world.," Maggie walks around to his sides of the table. "I ask daddy to try to take over their company, but he said that it's not possible as their company is way more advance than ours. Can you believe it? That's why I have to meet this Kate Lynn to.. ugh.. make friends with her"

Maggie peek a look at Cole and pouted some more when she notice Cole was listening to her. Pouting, she went behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"What the..!," Cole shouted and dropped all his papers on the floor, Maggie taking the opportunity, spun around and sat on his lap and wraps her arm around him. "Maggie! Get off of me!"

"No! Not until you say I can bid on you!"

"Maggie!," Cole looks ready to explode. "Stop acting so childish and get off of me!"

"No! Not until you sa-," she gave a small shriek as Cole pushes her off his lap. She stumbled onto the floor and smile at him. "Why don't you join me here?," she said invitingly.

Cole rolls his eyes and got up from the chair. "Maggie, look, I don't care whether you come anot.. just leave my office and leave me alone"

Maggie got up and started clapping joyfully. "Cool! I'll see you there, and I will bring you back with me". She went pass him, tracing her fingers on his face. "See you there.."

Cole slams his door behind her. _It's been 13 years and I've not encourage her one bit... why doesn't she leaves me alone? I just want to be left alone after the incident..._

* * *

"Kate?"

Phoebe looks up. "Yes?"

"Emm.. Mr. Turner is waiting for you outside. Should I send him in?"

Surprised, she broke her pencil into half. "He's here? Outside?"

Her secretary, Anna nodded. "Okay, okay send him in"

Cole walks in and smiles grimly. "I guess you're not happy to see me"

Phoebe stares blankly at him. "Can I help you, Mr. Turner?"

"Yes, I would like to negotiate terms about our contract-"

"Contract?," Phoebe asks. "What contract?"

"You said as long as I go through with that bachelor auction, you'll agree on behalf of Abbott that the contract will take place-"

"Err.. I believe you have mistaken Mr. Turner," Phoebe stood up and looks up at him. "I said we'll see after the bachelor auction. The door is behind you". She sat down and continue doing her work.

"I cannot believe this!," Cole said angrily. "Are you purposely playing with me? If there is a game, let me in on it because I'm very much in the dark now!"

Phoebe looks up at him. "Oh, you're still here. No, there is no game. I'll see you after the auction"

Cole slams his palm on her desk. "Look missy, I'm not in the mood for games. Are you keeping me dangling here for fun? What the hell are you playing at?!"

Phoebe looks at her watch. "I'm a busy woman, Mr. Turner. If you could leave-"

The intercom buzzed. "Emm.. Kate? Tate is out here to see you"

Phoebe paled. "Tate? What the.. ask him to hold on!". Phoebe started pacing on the floor. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Cole cocked a brow. "I guess he's not what you were expecting either"

"Shut up! I can't think...," Phoebe said. She started massaging her forehead. _Oh oh, everything was going into plan... why does Tate, of all people, shows up now?? I've given him the message loud and clear, that I don't like him, why does he still bother me?? _Phoebe looks at Cole. _Hmmm, I could put him to good use. _

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, you're going to act as my boyfriend when we leave behind those doors"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"And I should do that because...?," Cole asked.

Phoebe scowled. "Just do as I say!"

Cole takes a seat on _her_ chair. "I don't know... it seems like _you're _the desperate one now"

The intercom buzzed. "Emm.. Kate? Tate is still out here..."

"Hold on, I'm coming out, Anna," Phoebe said then turns and scowl at Cole. "Would you please hurry up and play along?"

"What's in it for me?," Cole was flicking through a magazine, evidently not in the least interested about her situation.

"Do you want the contract anot? Do as I say, and you'll get it!," Phoebe swallowed hard. _There goes her plan to keep him dangling.._

Cole looked up and suddenly grinned. "Now, that's what I like to hear". He holds out his hand. "Let's shake on it".

She shook on it while thinking of evil things to torture him with.

* * *

"Tate, how nice to see you again," Phoebe said smiling. "What can I do for you today?"

Tate smiles. "Naughty Phoebe, what else? I'm taking you out for a date...". He stopped when he's eyes went larger as he saw Cole coming out of the room after her. His eyes went larger as Cole circles his arm around her waist. "Phoebe.."

Phoebe laughs. "Sorry Tate dear, you've caught me at a wrong time," she turns to hug Cole closer, "me and.. Cole are going out now"

They went in the elevator, leaving Tate's mouth gaping open. Once the elevator close, Phoebe quickly pull away from Cole. "I'm not given to public displays of affection, so I appreciate if you don't touch me"

He managed an expression of almost childlike innocence. "What? I'm not doing anything wrong. You're the one who told me to pretend to be your boyfriend"

Subdued, she rubbed her fingertips over the headache forming in her temples. Her plan isn't working exactly the way she plan it. It's going one step closer to the drain. "Well, I'll see you at the auction then, bye bye". As she turn to go, Cole grabs her hand and turns her to face him.

"I thought we were going out for a date?," Cole asked.

Phoebe gaped at him. "Do you seriously think I'll go out with you? That was just for Tate's sake!"

"Well, I happen to take everything very seriously, come on!," he drag her towards the parking lot.

"Cole! I don't want to go out with you!," Phoebe said angrily. "I have more important things to do than sitting down with you and staring goo-goo eyes at each other!"

He remain quiet as he took her to a dark Mercedes. He opened the door for her and bowed. "My lady, the car awaits you.."

Phoebe snort and step inside the car. After a drive in almost complete silence, they pulled up outside a small Italian restaurant with the sort of expensive cars outside that predicted a bijou menu with astronomical prices. She wasn't disappointed. The head waiter showed them to a table, one of only still unoccupied, with the sort of smiling subservience which Cole accepted virtually as his due. He also appeared to be known there, because as soon as they were seated out wafted a tall, well-groomed man-the owner, it transpired-who made jovial conversation with him for a few minutes and tentatively tried to arrange a game of squash, to which suggestion Cole replied that only his secretary could fix dates like that.

"My life is not my own," Cole said ruefully. "I virtually have to consult my office diary to find out whether I can have a bath!"

"Good to see that you still find the time to wine and dine a charming female, however," the man, introduced as Alessio, said. He turned to Phoebe and flashed her a smile which coming from anyone else would have seemed slightly offensive and patronizing, but it was so in character with the rest of him that she found herself smiling back.

"I'm afraid you've misread the situation," she corrected him, amused but anxious to dispel any picture he might have of her as Cole Turner's lucky dinner companion. "We're here just for dinner. We're just business acquaintance."

Alessio winked. "Whatever you say". He flashed both of them a brief, thoughtful glance before bustling off to his 'bubbling cauldrons', as he put it, and Cole turned to her with a look of amusement.

"I'm afraid I should point out that you've just my reputation down in flames," he said, picking up the menu and scanning it very quickly. He looked at her, and continued looking at her even while he beckoned the wine waiter across to the table and ordered a bottle of Italian white wine.

Phoebe smiles forcedly. "You should know by now Cole, I don't give a damn about your reputation"

After they ordered, she took a bread stick, broke it into half and ate it silently. They sat in silence for a few minutes. He huffed and made faces. She continues tearing the bread into small pieces. He finally stopped grumbling.

"Are you gonna stay quiet the entire dinner?"

"If I have to," Phoebe continued chewing.

The waiter sidled up with their starters, then sidled away again, and in between mouthfuls Cole remarked, that he was pleased that Phoebe has finally agreed to his contract.

"Yes, joyful," she said sarcastically, after they were done eating, she push away her half eaten plate in front her and linking her fingers on the table. She assumed an earnest expression. "Can I go home now?"

"We should discuss our contract," he commented, closing his knife and fork and relaxing back.

Phoebe stares at him. "I'll discuss it after the auction. I'm going to be very busy until the auction is over"

Cole stares at her silently until Phoebe started fidgeting. "What?"

"I... dunno.. you kinda remembers me of someone...," Cole squinted his eyes, thinking.

Phoebe paled. "You must be confusing me with someone. Let's go". She stood up. "I don't have time to play guessing games with you"

"Okay, okay," Cole paid the bill and they went towards the parking lot. Phoebe paused in mid-step. _I can't let him take me home?! If not, he will know I'm Phoebe Haliwell! He knows where the Haliwell stays.._

He turns to look at her questioningly. "Kate?"

_An excuse Phoebe! An excuse! Anything will do!_ "Err... I.. could.. you take me to my office? I.. I've.. got some work.. to finish.., yes, I've got work to finish. So, if you could drop me at my office..?"

"Err.. okay," Cole said, looking at her weirdly. He drove her to the front of her company. He looks around. "Are you sure you can go in? It looks awfully dark.."

"You don't have to worry about me. Good night," as she turns to open the door, to her surprise, he leans over towards her, slips a hand under her hair and grasped the back of her head. His long fingers splayed holding her fast. Before she had time to protest, he kissed her.

His lips against hers shocked her to her toes. He held her head firmly and slipped his other arm around her waist. His kiss was tender, a sweet press of his closed mouth against hers. His warm, masculine, earthy scent overwhelmed her, flooding her body with erotic heat. She sighed in her throat and her mouth relaxed her lips parting.

He then pulled away, his heavy exhalation hot against her cheek. "Dream of me tonight, Kate"

Reality returned with a jolt. Phoebe noticed one of the night guard was looking openly at their car. She pulled away from Cole's embrace. Head high, cheeks burning, she quickly open the door and practically ran into the building.

* * *

"Phoebe, where have you been?," Piper asked. "You missed dinner"

"Whoa, something's wrong here," Paige warned. "Phoebe's blushing!"

Phoebe flush. "No I'm not!". She flops down on the couch. "Oh, today was a disaster! Cole came to my office today"

"That's not so bad"

"Tate decided to visit me today"

Both of her sisters flinched. "So what happen?," Paige asks.

"What was I to do? I see Tate everywhere! I think he's practically stalking me. Dating him was the most stupidest thing I've ever done.. besides thinking I was going to the prom with Cole..," Phoebe got up from the couch and started pacing the room. "I panic and... I ask Cole to act as my boyfriend till he got me out of the office"

"What!," both Piper and Paige shriek.

"And how did Cole agree to that?"

"Err.. I told him that I will agree to the contract. He took me out to dinner later," Phoebe sighs. _And kissed me in the car_..."There goes my plan to keep him dangling for the contract..."

"But.. he's not getting the contract anyway," Piper reminded her, "Remember the auction...?"

"Oh yes, the auction," Phoebe immediately cheers up. "Ooh boy, I'm going to enjoy Cole's reaction when he sees me bringing in the boss"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Bausch Hotel ballroom was aflutter with excited chattering women, the din only slightly lower than that of its frequent political gatherings. On arriving, Phoebe immediately went to inspect the flower arrangements. Bouquets of shasta daisies, lilies, and ivy in flowerpots served as centerpieces on the white-clothed tables, their heady scent battling with those of the guests' perfumes.

After making sure every inspection was complete, and knowing there was nothing more she could do, Phoebe looked for a corner to hide in. It was time for the festivities to begin. At a table near the back of the room, she found an empty seat which provided a dim lit vista of the activities, breathing a sigh of relief as the lights lowered slightly. Cathy, the commenter, introduces each bachelor to the crowd. The tuxedo-clad male would ascend a few steps to a short runway, walk toward the audience, turn around, and pause under a spotlight while Cathy gave a brief biography.

Then Cathy would call for the submission of written bids to be quickly surveyed by a trio of board members. Cathy would be handed an envelope containing the winner's name and bid amount, which she opened and announced to the room. Even though there were loud oohs and aahs and a smattering of squeals after each announcement, the gathering was seemly and in keeping with its charitable purpose.

After the first group of twenty men has been spoken for, an intermission was declared. Phoebe went to the back stage to make sure everything was okay. Hurrying away, Phoebe was dismayed to find herself on a collision course with Cole who was making use of the wait to place calls on his cellular phone. Hoping he didn't see her, she veered off at an angle. Too late.

He ended the conversation and came her way, studying her with unmistakable approval. "You look beautiful. Every guy in the place is going to be praying you win him. Except me, of course."

"Did you just compliment and insult me in the same sentence?"

"Not at all. I'm thinking it wouldn't be bad if you do some bidding.. and I wouldn't be surprise if you do bid on me. What can you lose? Especially when _you _could have had a date for free."

"Actually I was considering bidding... a dollar seemed a good estimation of your value. Then again... Who knows? I might win. Decided it wasn't worth the risk."

"Ouch." He gave a good-natured chuckle. "So a dollar's all I'm worth, huh? Well, I only hope the rest of those ladies out front don't share your assessment."

"Not to worry," she said. "Some eager female will shell out big bucks for your company. Well, I'd better get going. The second half's about to start and you'll soon be on."

Intermission over, the auction resumed. When the time came for the last participant, Phoebe's heart skip a beat. _Who was going to win Cole tonight? _

"I won't go into specifics about the date our next bachelor has planned," Cathy intoned, "since it's all outlined in the program. Step up, Mr. Turner"

Phoebe notices there were many whistles and intake breaths. Cole's turn down the runway would have done a fashion model proud, Phoebe thought. He was the only man she'd ever met who did more for a tuxedo than the tux did for him. Remembering their conversation about the purple underwear, she realized he didn't need to remove his clothes to look dashy.

What Cole's gaze met hers, she picks up the program to fan herself, chagrined at her thoughts and distressed that he had spied her fanning furiously. After the votes has been counted, Cathy said excitedly. "Since you're probably all chewing off your nail polish wondering if you've placed the top bid, let's get on with it and end the suspend." She tore open the seal and pulled out a card.

"And now, for our final bid, for a dinner and movie date with Cole Turner." Cathy looked at the card expectantly. She read it, did a double take, then read it again.

Phoebe had to give Cathy credit for an Oscar-caliber performance. "Our winning bid for Cole Turner is one hundred thousand..." Another gulp. "One hundred thousand dollars."

A collective gasp filled the room.

"The winning bidder." Cathy looks around, searching for the right face. "The winning bidder, Kate Lynn"

* * *

"Way to go Kate! I didn't realise you would spend this much for date," Cathy said to her and winkes.

Phoebe turns red. _I cannot believe this is happening?! Cole has purposely bid with my name! But who was bidding with my name? _she looks around and met Cole's. Anger turns to rage. She walks purposely to him and pokes him on the chest.

"How can you do this to me!," she hissed at him.

He purposely shows a shocked face. "Phoebe, I'm hurt. You just bid one hundred thousand dollars for me. You got me, for tonight. I knew you always have a soft spot for me"

Phoebe growls and then an idea comes to her mind. "Common Cole, there's someone I would like you to meet"

Cole lifted a brow curiously. "Who?", but his question was left unanswered as she grabs his hand and starts dragging him across the hall. Phoebe spots who she was looking for and starts waving. "Mr. Denton!"

Cole pales and starts sweating furiously.

As Henry Denton makes his way towards them, Cole couldn't take his eyes off him. _Mr. Denton. establisher of Foxes enterprise and rumored to have made millions overnight. _

Phoebe beams. "Mr. Denton, I would like you to meet Cole Turner, one of the partners from T & M. Cole, I trust you know this is Mr. Henry Denton?"

Cole gulps. "Of course, of course, Mr. Denton, sir. It's very nice to meet you at last". He shakes his hand.

Henry Denton smiles. "Yes. Ahh, now I know why your name sounds familiar, your company has offered a contract to Foxes, is that correct?"

"Yes, yes.. and I can explain about my participation here-"

"You see Henry," Phoebe interrupts, "When Cole heard about the auction, he called me straight away to ask me whether he could participate and I of course said yes.."

Cole blinks and wonders how she could lie with a straight face. "Err.. well.."

Phoebe snickers. _Common Henry, show Cole a scornful face and tells him that we would not offer him the contr-_

Henry laughs instead.

Both Cole and Phoebe blinks.

"I like a guy with attitude, Turner, and I like you. Let's have lunch one day and talk," Henry said in a friendly way. "Kate will negotiate the terms with you"

Cole beams and Phoebe scowls. "Yes sir, thank you sir. And my secretary will call yours to negotiate a time for lunch?"

"Sure, sure. Okay, see you both later," Henry said dismissively and walks away. Cole turns to a scowling Phoebe.

"You purposely did that didn't you?"

"Did what?," Phoebe asks.

"Huh, don't play that game with me. The reason you ask me to participate this stupid auction is so that I will look bad in front of boss and make me loss the contract, isn't it?," Cole said softly. Phoebe pretends ignorant.

"Well, Miss Lynn, looks like I just spoiled your plans," Cole said happily.

"And you, one hundred thousand dollars," Phoebe said angrily and walks out the Bausch hotel.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cole Turner had given Phoebe a headache never to forget. Her forehead throbbed as she takes a taxi to Carrie's house. Flurries of snow covered the windscreen and she switched on the wiper-blades. As she drives, she remembers the day's event at the office.

_"Kate, please, you have to stay over at my place.. No one would be staying over at my house in New York.. and you're the only one whom I trust.. please.. I'll pay for your flight there..."_

_Phoebe rolls her eyes. "Fine Carrie. Stop shedding your fake tears.. but I do have to ask you how do you manage it.."_

Occupying herself down at Carrie's house would blot out the what happen at the bachelor auction last night. It was perishingly cold and she shivered uncontrollably as she snapped on the central heating boiler in the kitchen and then went around switching lamps on, which at least created an image of warmth. She went back to the kitchen, where it was so cold and miserable that she abandoned the thought of cocoa and went straight upstairs to bed, wishing she hadn't agree to house keep Carrie's house.

She awoke in the middle of the night, muddled, not sure where she was, shivering and yet feverish, as if she'd has a bad dream. There was an eerie silence and her throat raged with thirst. She groped her way up from under the duvet to get a drink, and by the time she reached the bathroom she knew she was coming down with something.

"Flu," she groaned feebly, feeling for the radiator and dismayed to find it stone-cold. The taps yielded no water. She jumped nervously as an icy wind whipped the bare branches of a tree against the bathroom window. Already there were inches of snow piled against the sill.

In despair Phoebe realized there was no water because the same reason there was no central heating. Her head reeled with frustration. There was nothing she could do except to go back to bed and pull the duvet over her throbbing head.

As she staggered back to the cold bedroom, she was wishing more and more that she was home at the Haliwell mansion than being here in this cold house.

* * *

"Cole!," Phoebe cried. She tried to move her head but it felt as if it was in a vice. Why was she crying Cole's name? She didn't want him, she didn't need him...

"Lie still. Try and drink this"

Phoebe blinked open her eyes and then squeezed them shut again. The room has spun and the light had burned her eyes. She tried to turn over to slide out of bed but the bed was floating.

"Kate, sweetheart, stop thrashing and try and drink this."

She felt her head being lifted and a warm lemony drink being held to her lips. Phoebe swallowed and coughed and swallowed some more.

"Darling, listen; I'm going to try and dress you and take you away from here."

"I can't," she moaned weakly. "It's too cold."

"I know," the voice whispered close to her face. "That's why I want to get you away. There's no heating or water..."

The voice trailed away and Phoebe drifted into sleep again, feeling hot and cold and dizzy and weak. Later she lifted her heavy eyelids to find that the brightness had gone and there was darkness was Cole.

"Still feeling awful?," he breathed with concern.

He was bending over her, his dark hair was falling across his creased forehead, eyes dark and worried, his mouth drawn into a tight line. Cole was here but he couldn't be real. Was he an image conjured up by her fever? Her hand floated up to touch the firmness of his cheek, to soothe away the worry that tautened his face. She felt herself drifting away again and fought it, afraid that he might be gone when she eventually awoke. When she opened her eyes again she saw him kneeling across across the room at the fire place. She thought she must be dreaming or hallucinating.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing," she heard him murmur a few minutes later, "but I'm going to try and bath you"

She lay like a rag doll as he bathed her face and neck with fragrant soft water, his touch smooth and gentle over her burning skin. The sensation was delicious and blissfully she shut her eyes. Water? There wasn't any; the pipes were frozen.

"There isn't any water," she croaked.

"Melted snow," he told her, his voice low so as not to distress her. "Scented with your perfume. Have you ever has a snow bath before?"

She smiled weakly. "Never. It's wonderful," she whispered.

As he bathes her face, he frowns as he washes away layer after layers of make-up. _Women_, he shook his head. _Would do anything to look beautiful_. He washes the cloth and turns back to her. As he leans closer, he notices how familiar she looks to him. He stops and tries to recall whom she looks like. He shakes his head. _This is not the time to remember old memories._

When she awoke later, she was shivering. She felt pressure against her back. Cole was lying on top the bed alongside her. He lifted his head when she stirred.

"You're still shivering"

"Was I before?," she asked.

"A fewer again. I tried to warm you."

"I feel awful, Cole," she groaned. "I hate this flu. My body is sore and my bones hurt and I'm so miserable and cold"

"It's night and the temperature has dropped."

Phoebe felt him get up from the bed and she gave a whimper at the loss of his warmth.

"It's all right," he breathed. She felt him slide under the duvet. "Here, let me hold you"

She clung to him, wrapping her arms around him and nestling her head against his warm blue sweater. Cole was here wit her, holding her. He moved and slid his arms around her to gather her close to him. He held her gently yet strongly, she she felt the thud of his heart against her own and his mouth pressed in her hair. After a minute, his mouth moved against her hair, then the sensitive area behind her ears, and then suddenly his warm lips were grazing small kisses against her throat. Drowsy, she moaned softly. His mouth sought hers in the dreamy, floaty world she was entrapped in, where nothing matters, her revenge on Cole forgotten as she parted her lips for him, to draw him into her very being, to lose herself in his.

As he lifted his mouth from hers, she looks up and smiles at him but faded quickly when she saw him looking down at her with angry eyes.

"What's wrong?," she asks.

"Why have you been lying to me?," he demanded.

She shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you going to tell me why do you call yourself Kate Lynn, Phoebe Haliwell?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I... I... have no idea who is Pho-," Phoebe stammered.

"Oh god Phoebe, cut the crap," Cole said angrily. "I've found you out!"

"I... ," Phoebe was kicking herself for being so careless. Her plan was moving closer and closer down the drain. _Or was it..?_ "I didn't want you to know it was me.. how did you find out?"

"I've kissed you many times in the past Phoebe, and I started recognizing when I wash all that white glop over your face. But don't you think I would want to know whom you are?"

"I didn't want you to know who I was because I was embarrass!," Phoebe cried out. She covers her face with her hands. She peeks to one side, _Did he fall for it?_

She heard a sighed and then the right side of the bed sagged under his weight and she felt his arms surround her. "I'm sorry Phoebe. You must still be upset about the prom.."

She lifts her head and looks at him with brimming eyes. "Please Cole, let's just forget about the whole thing, Cole. I forgave you long time ago"

He lifts a brow. "You forgive me? I didn't do anything! What are you forgiving me for something I didn't do?"

She was going to snap back but rolls her eyes instead. "Whatever Cole". She gets up from the bed and thought of something. "How did you know I was here, Cole. I don't remember telling you I was coming here. Actually, I didn't intend to see you anymore.."

"Oh, I went over to your office and asked your secretary why weren't you in your office"

"And she told you?," Phoebe asked flabbergasted. "Remind me to fire her when I get back to San Francisco"

"Well," he smirked, "I can be very convincing.."

She snort and got up shakily. He mouthed an oath and stride towards her to force her back to bed. "Are you trying to kill yourself, women? You just got well, it's not an invitation for you to start walking here and there!"

"When is it a crime to go to the bathroom?," she said hotly.

He flush. "Oh". When she came out from the bathroom, she scowls at him. "Aren't you going to tell me why did you follow me here?"

"We had some unfinished business back at the bachelor auction, Ka-, I mean Phoebe," Cole said.

"Our business was done the minute you bid under my name!," she said angrily.

"Ahh, it was just the beginning, sweetheart, now that I know you're Phoebe Haliwell-"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Lots. You still owe me a dinner date"

"Do you seriously think I will go on a date with you...?," Phoebe paused and thought again. _You're suppose to seduce him Phoebe, not drive him away!! _She turns back to him and smile seductively. "So do you want to?"

He was so startled by her reaction he stared blankly at her. "What?"

She traces a finger down his shirt. "Take me out on a date?"

He takes a step back. "Are you.. coming on to me?"

She takes a step forward. "Are you.. encouraging me to?"

He gulps. "Well...". He slaps a hand on her forehead. "Look, you're still not well, and your thinking are probably going crazy right now, that's why you're not thinking straight..". He drags her back to bed and ignores her protest.

"I'll.. see you next week! Bye bye!," and left the house in a hurry leaving Phoebe in a confuse state. She leans back on the bed and scowls at the ceiling. _Did I something wrong? Never the least, Cole is going to get some heavy seduction when I'm well again, _she thought and fell asleep with a happy smile.

* * *

_Kate is Phoebe! Kate is Phoebe! _

Cole was pacing in his apartment as he thought back the moment when he found out the truth. _Embarrass? Why should she be embarrass? It must be about the prom.. Well, her partner for the prom didn't show up and she look like a total idiot. But it wasn't my fault_, he thought angrily. _And she told me she forgave me! Of all the.. it wasn't my fault!, _he recalls back to his prom night.

* * *

_Prom night..._

Cole was tying his tie when the door rang. He quickly ran down and open the door.

"Oh, it's you Maggie. What do you want?," Cole asked as he looks down at his wrist watch.

"Cole, I'm lucky I caught you in time! Haven't you heard?," Maggie cried out.

Cole frowns at her. "Look, I'm not in the mood to hear one of your gossips right now. Phoebe is waiting for me-"

"It's about Phoebe, you idiot!"

Cole's attention caught. "What's wrong? What happen to Phoebe?"

"I heard from my friend that she had an attack or something at her house, and her sisters are taking her to the hospital right now!"

"WHAT!!!," Cole shouted, and quickly ran towards his car. As he wrench open the door, Maggie gave a cry. "What's wrong?!," he said impatiently.

"Cole, your tires has been slashed open!," Maggie pointed at his tires. "Who could have done this?!"

Cole got out and saw his tires. It was indeed been cut open. He cursed. "Damn it!"

"I'll take you to the hospital, Cole!," Maggie said excitedly. "My car is in front of your house!"

"Thank Maggie, I owe you one," Cole said and they drove towards the hospital. He didn't realize Maggie was this nice to anyone. Apparently not for long. She was a pain in the ass and grew more annoying as she chatted non-stop all the way towards the hospital. When they reach the main entrance, he jumped out, without waiting for Maggie quickly ran towards the receptionist.

"Which room is Phoebe Haliwell in? She just got in.. about an hour ago," Cole asked, grew more and more annoyed as the nurse frown and told him no one by the name of Phoebe Haliwell check in at all. "Could you please check again? My friend told me she got in an hour ago with two of her sisters. The Haliwell sisters?"

"I'm sorry sir, no one by the name of Phoebe Haliwell or Haliwell check in today," the nurse said impatiently. "Your friend has either gotten the information wrongly or the wrong patient"

Cole cursed and impatiently rumples his hair. He walks back towards Maggie's car and saw her waiting there with 2 cups of coffee. "So?"

He took a cup from her. "They said that Phoebe Haliwell or any Haliwell didn't check in today. Are you sure you heard correctly? Who told you-"

"Oh really? Oh, I must have heard wrongly then," she tossed the empty paper cup behind her. "Oh well, common, let's go to the prom and see whether she's there?". He sighed and followed her into the car. _What was the point? They were 2 hours late._

As they reach the hotel, as he got to the doors, and was about to push it open, Maggie suddenly grabs him and started kissing him passionately on the lips. It took a few struggles before Cole manage to push her away. He notice she quickly rumples her hair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, giving a few surprises that's all," she said sneakily. "Go in, while I check my hairs are in place".

Cole starting pacing again. _When I went down the stairs, everyone was pointing behind me, and I notice Maggie has not repaired her perfectly coiffed hair. What was she planning..? _He remembers he tried to approach Phoebe to explain about his late delay, but he saw her walk towards the bathroom. He decided to wait until she came out. But when he saw her came out, it looks like she has been crying, he was going to chase her, but a group of his friends decided to 'talk' at that precise moment. The next thing he knows, Phoebe has moved away the next day. He could still remember the chill gaze Prue gave him when he showed up at the Haliwell mansion.

_"She has move away because of you and Maggie. She will never forgive you and neither will Piper and I. So, get your ass off my property, you will never be welcome here," Prue told him coldly and slams the door at his face. _

_May god rest her soul, _Cole thought. A few years after Prue died, Piper found out that their mother had another daughter name Paige and has invited their half-sister to stay with them. Paige has lived with them ever since.

He wanted answers and he wanted it now! He chicken out when Phoebe started advancing on him. _Okay, that was pretty weird. She must be going crazy with her fever and all.. and I will of course still pester her about our date.. I will be waiting eagerly till the moment when I can see Phoebe again.._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Phoebe put the coffee-pot on and kicked off her shoes. Paige and Piper has gone to P3 and had asked Phoebe to come along. Phoebe smiles and told them maybe later. She has just got back from Carrie's house and she was cold and miserable.

After a long, lazy soak in the bath Phoebe eyed the contents of the fridge. As usual, there was enough food in the fridge to feed an army, as she was reaching for the lasagna, the door bell rang. She look mournfully at the lasagna and ran towards the door, thinking it must be Paige who has left her keys at home again.

"Phoebe? It's me."

"Cole!," she croaked, instinctively pulling her wrapover sarong-style skirt across her knees, which was ridiculous because he couldn't see her. "What do you want?"

"I want to come in Phoebe, It's important"

She sighed and opened the door for him and stood back, surprised at the armful of packages he was holding. "What's all this?"

"Take-away and wine and a briefcase." He followed her through and dumped the packages on the kitchen table.

"Why are you bringing take-ways here?," she asked puzzled. "Don't you have any other things to do than bother me?"

He ignored her sarcasm and clipped open his briefcase and took out some papers. "These are the contracts and suggestions. Take a look"

She took the papers and dumped it at another side of the table.

"Oookay, why don't we eat first then?"

"Is this from the Thai restaurant downtown?"

He looked up. "Yes, why? No good?"

"It looks and smells wonderful. I've never tried them. I will in future"

Their eyes met across the table and both looked away. She coughed. "So, where do you want to eat? At the table or on the floor?"

"On the table, please," he replied. She clattered around in the cupboards for plates and glasses and set the table and put foil dishes of Thai food on a table mat in the centre so they could help themselves.

"So, are you going to tell me the real reason why you are here?," she asks as she pour them each a glass of wine. She sipped the wine as she watched him fork prawns in ginger from one of the cartons. He plopped several onto her plate.

"Well?," she prompted.

"We're on our date Phoebe," Cole said, plopping prawns onto his own plate now.

"Well, since we're on our date right now, tell me, out of curiosity, are you dating anyone special... such as... Maggie?," she asks innocently.

He smiles. "Are you.. jealous?"

She flush. "Of course not. Why should I be jealous of her? I just wanted to ask about her that's all"

He snort. "Phoebe, both of us know that you don't give a damn about her"

"Well, that's true," Phoebe agreed.

An hour later they had polished off the prawns, fragrant rice, chicken satay, pork in papaya and lime sauce and most of the wine. Still sitting at the table, he poured them a last glass of wine and smiled across the debris of the take-away. "Just like old times," he said.

"I would have thought you could have come up with something more original than that," she breathed. "Besides, I don't remember any of it"

He lifted a brow.

"I prefer to forget bad memories," she shrugged.

"Listen Phoebe," Cole began seriously, "I need to discuss something about our past.."

Phoebe swore loudly and got up. Cole got up with her. "Listen, don't you want to-"

"Look Cole, I invited you in because you brought dinner, so, obviously, we're done eating, you can leave..," Phoebe stride quickly to the door but Cole grabs her arm and pulls her to face him.

"Phoebe, do you know why I wasn't there at the prom with you?"

She twists her arm out of his grip. "Didn't I just told you I would like to forget about the past?". She opens the door. "I think it's time you leave Cole"

He looks at her for a second and then turns to leave the house. She slams the door behind him and walks toward the kitchen to clean up the mess (before Piper sees it). But she just stood there and stare at the plates, wondering whether she has done the right thing..

* * *

Phoebe grit her teeth and walk towards T&M as she recalls back in her office.

_"Kate, darling, have you negotiate the contract with Turner?," Henry Denton pokes his head into her office._

_"No, I haven't Henry, I thought I told you the contract wasn't necessary anymore"_

_"Oh no, darling. I just negotiate the terms with Turner and it was agreed that you would go to his office tomorrow and have the deal ready"_

_She gulps. "Maybe it would be better if I send someone in my place..."_

_"Oh no," Henry wave his hand. "I want you to handle this account personally.."_

Phoebe took the elevator up and when it opens again, the first thing she sees, is Maggie Watson sitting on the sofa, apparently not looking very happy at the moment when she was told to wait, as Mr. Turner was in a meeting.

As she looks at Maggie after all these years, she felt the fury rushing in her head and she nearly lost control there. She took a couple of deep breaths. _You're here to finalize the agreement. Work now, revenge later. _She walk towards Sarah. "Hi, I have an appointment with Cole this morning?"

"Oh," Sarah narrowed her eyes at Phoebe. "I'll buzz Cole _after _his meeting"

"Could you please hurry, I'm in a rush here," Phoebe said with an irritated voice. She turn around and met Maggie's curious eyes. She quickly turn around and pretended to be interested at a potted plant. _Don't talk to me, don't talk to me.._

"Hi".

Phoebe silently groans. She turn around with a force smile. "Yes"

"I'm Maggie Watson. You are...?"

"Oh, I'm just here to see Cole, and then I will leave," Phoebe smile at her, and rudely turn her back to Maggie. Maggie, feeling insulted, tap harder on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe gave a loud sighed and turn around. "Can I help you with something?"

Maggie laughs uncertainly. "You obviously didn't hear my name correctly, I'm Maggie _Watson_."

Phoebe pretends ignorant. "Emm, is that suppose to mean something to me?"

Maggie stops laughing. "You haven't heard of the Watson enterprise? You must be crazy"

Phoebe pretends to think. "Watson.. Watson.. oh, I think I do know the company". She smiles at Maggie. After a minute, she turn towards the potted plant again.

Maggie's face turn beep red. "Don't treat me like I'm some ordinary person! I'm _Maggie Watson_, owner of Watson enterprise, daughter actually, anyway, and you're treating me as if I were some bum on the street! Who the hell are you?!"

"Pho-, I mean Kate!," Cole interrupted. "You're nice and early, please come in. Sorry for the wait". He turns to usher Phoebe in and then notices Maggie standing there. "Oh, Maggie, you're here too. Is there something you want?"

Maggie's mouth gaped open. "Kate.. Lynn.. you're Kate Lynn?"

Phoebe looks at her unpleasantly. "Yes I am..?"

Maggie immediately starts to giggle weirdly. And ran towards Phoebe to shake her hand. "Oh, I'm so glad to meet you! I have waited a very very long time to meet up with you!". She playfully pinches Cole in the cheek. "Cole here has been such a naughty boy, by not introducing us!"

"Oh, both of you have not met before?," Cole lifted a brow. If only Maggie knows who Kate is. She will flip!

"It's okay Cole, I do know who she is. She's.. as she said before, owner of Watson enterprise.. and I was accuse of treating her like a bum on the street," Phoebe said. "Isn't that right?" She nodded at Maggie.

Maggie gave another weird giggle. "Oh don't be silly, I was just playing around with you! I'm a great kidder!". She laughs loudly. Cole cringed. "Anyway, we should go out for lunch sometime? What do you say, Kate? I'm very sure we're going to be fast friends!"

Phoebe gave a frown. "Hmm, I don't think so. You see, unlike you, I do have a lot of work to do, and you're interrupting my business appointment with Mr. Turner. Good day, _Maggie Watson_". She turns around with her head high and started walking into Cole's office leaving Maggie behind with an open mouth.

After Phoebe has gone in, Maggie's mouth turn into a sneer. "That high and mighty bitch. I would have cut her into little pieces if she isn't the PR for Foxes enterprise." She sniff. "If only she would be-friend me again.. oh god, I shouldn't have made a rude remark to her just now.."

Cole was trying to sneak into his office but Maggie quickly stop him. "Please Cole, tell Kate that I'm really a good person, that I'm not exactly very bitchy.. please Cole.. get me an appointment lunch date with her! Please Cole!"

Cole shook of his hand. "Emm.. she's not exactly in a good mood now, so I don't think I will take the risk and ask her today. Maybe next time!". And practically ran back into his office leaving Maggie to sulk outside.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Behind close doors, Phoebe took a deep breath and grinned. She wanted to laugh and scream in joy. But now's not the time. One score for the Haliwell family. She took a seat behind the desk and waited for Cole to come in. _Man, I can't stop grinning!_

After a few minutes, Cole came in, sat opposite her and smiles at her. She stared at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"You"

She chose to ignored that. "Let's just get down to business". After a few hours of hard negotiating, he leans back and looks at the time.

"Is that the time? Maybe we should continue tomorrow"

"No," Phoebe disagreed," We should do this by tonight"

He smiles. "Are you that eager to get rid of me?"

"Yes," she answered immediately. He groans. "Can we just grab a bite to eat first? I'm starving.."

She sighed heavily. "Fine". They went down to the cafe and ordered lunch. Cole was about to criticize her again, but was distracted when Maggie came into the cafe looking around. Cole froze and tried to look hidden.

"What the hell are you trying to do?," Phoebe asks him curiously. He was closing his face with his hand.

"Trying to look hidden," Cole whispered. "Maggie has just step into the building.."

"COLE!!," Maggie shrieked from the end or the corner. Both of them groans.

Maggie practically ran towards their table. "Oh, Kate.. I didn't know you would be here!"

"Yeah right," Cole said softly. Maggie continue gushing at Kate. Phoebe sighed. "Can we help you with something Maggie?"

"Oh, it's so nice of you to ask me to join you!," Maggie said and immediately sat beside Cole. Cole looks at Phoebe with please-save-me eyes. Phoebe shrugs. After a few minutes, Phoebe was looking more and more annoyed. Maggie has not stop talking after she has sat down with them. _I would need a bottle of aspirin soon if this continues. _

Phoebe stood up. "I'm sorry Maggie, but you'll have to excuse me and Cole, we still have business to discuss"

"Oh, of course. And I do have business to discuss with you too Kate," Maggie said seriously for the first time. "Maybe tommor-"

"Please make an appointment with my secretary then," Phoebe said dismissively. "Come on Cole"

Cole happily got up and followed Phoebe out of the cafe. Maggie smiles.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Kate, Ms. Watson is here to see you"

Phoebe continues writing. "I'm busy"

"Em.. she says she has an appointment with you today"

"No, I don't. Ask her to come back the next day"

After a few minutes, Anna buzzed again. "Anna, I'm very busy-"

"I'm sorry Kate, but Ms. Watson is insisting to meet you," Kate said desperately. "Can I send her in?"

Phoebe sighed loudly. "Fine, send her in". She got up and poured herself a cup of coffee while she waited for Maggie to come in.

"Kate, thank you for meeting me," Maggie said happily with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Maggie, I'm very busy today. So if you could make this quick..," Phoebe said, annoyed that her work was being interrupted.

"Fine," Maggie said and pass her a fat file. "I've come to negotiate a contract with you.."

Phoebe lifted a brow. "I don't really have the time.."

"Kate, Kate. I'm negotiating a contract on behalf of Watson enterprise. What are you hesitating for? This contract will bring your company and mine a lot of money, I mean a lot," Maggie said arrogantly.

Phoebe looks thoughtful. "I'll have to tell you honestly, Maggie. I'm not interested in your proposal, and I don't think I will accept it anytime soon"

Maggie gave an outrage cry. "Are you turning my proposal down then? You're making a big mistake, Kate. This contract will bring you big bucks.."

Phoebe stood up. "I think this discussion is over. Anna, my secretary will send you out". She folded her arms and waited for Maggie to get out from the office.

"You will change your mind, Kate Lynn. You're making a terrible mistake," Maggie said in an angry tone and stormed out of the office.

* * *

Phoebe walks towards her car and notice someone standing beside it. As she got nearer, she recognizes the man immediately. "Tate! What the hell are you doing here!"

Tate takes a step towards her and offers a rose. Phoebe shook her head. "No, I don't want it"

"It's for you Phoebe. Why do you keep ignoring my phone calls?," Tate said with a hurt voice.

"We have nothing to talk about," Phoebe said angrily. "Move aside!"

"Kate, please stop ignoring me!," Tate pleadingly. He turns to grab her arms. "Why are you doing this to us? To our relationship?!"

Phoebe struggled growing more and more annoyed. "Relationship? We don't have a relationship, Tate! I told you from the beginning that I wasn't interested in you, now let go of me!"

He shakes her, hard. "No! No! You can't do this to us, Phoebe! I could you a life you've always wanted! I can give you anything you want! What more do you want? Love? I can give you that! Do you want marriage? I can give you that too!". He starts dragging her away from her car. Phoebe starts to panic.

"Tate! What the hell are you trying to do?! Let go of me!"

"We're going to get married in Las Vegas," Tate said distractedly, he continues to drag her towards a black Mercedes. "But, I'm bringing you back to my apartment first, I intend to make you mine tonight.."

Phoebe started struggling wildly and was shouting at the top of her lungs. "Help! Someone please help me!"

"No one is here to save you Phoebe," Tate said. "I drug the securities coffee. Let's say they won't be awake till morning, which will give me enough time to make you mine..". He wretched open the door and tries to push into the back seat. Phoebe started kicking him with her leg.

"Phoebe, please stop fighting me!," Tate pants as he tries unsuccessfully to dodge her legs. "We'll be so happy together.."

"No! Let go of me! You're nuts!," Phoebe started clawing at his face. beating on his chest, and when Tate pulled her off, she landed two ferocious kicks in Tate's groin. As he doubled over, she quickly got up and started running towards her car. Panting, her fingers slippery with sweat, she tries unsuccessfully to unlock her car door, but the keys kept missing the hole. Phoebe takes a look at Tate and saw him getting up from the floor and was starting to walk towards her. Panicking, she starts jabbing the keys into the hole again, and gave a cry of relief when she manages to open the door. When she felt fingers grabbing her shoulder, she screams and aims a punch at Tate, but instead of Tate, it was Cole's face who was behind her.

"Cole!," Phoebe gave a cry of relief and sobbing, grabs him and started hiding behind him.

Cole frowns and rubs his cheek. "I think you broke my too- What's wrong with you Phoebe? What the-," Cole looks in front and saw Tate coming towards them.

"Phoebe.. you belong to me.. only me," Tate said menacingly.

"Hey! What the hell are you trying to do here! Back off!," Cole shouted. Phoebe whimpered and squeezes Cole harder. "Phoebe, what's happening here?"

"He's trying.. to.. rape me..," Phoebe manage to say with her teeth chattering.

"WHAT!," Cole roared. He advanced towards Tate. "You bastard! You son of a-"

"You're trying to steal Phoebe away from me..," Tate said. A hatred so deep that all the muscles in his face tightened into a mask of rage. It was obvious he was losing his mind. "You're not taking her away from me!!". He leaps toward Cole and both of them started wrestling on the road. Phoebe looks around wildly and saw a wooden branch. She quickly grabs it and advanced slowly towards the moving figures.

Cole was struggling to aim a punch at Tate's face but Tate has both hands around his neck. His vision was getting blurry. _Damn, that man has a strong grip! How am I suppose to hit-_ all of a sudden Tate's body slump against him. He pushes Tate aside and saw Phoebe holding a club. "Phoebe.."

Phoebe looks at him with hazy gaze. "Is he.. dead?"

Cole bend over Tate and touch his fingers against Tate's neck. "He has a pulse". Cole gets up and enfolds Phoebe in his arms. "You okay?"

Phoebe drops the club on the floor. "No" and slides down in his arms in a dead faint.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cole has sat beside Phoebe's bed for almost an hour. He clench and unclench his fist as he stares at her bruises all over her face and body. He recalls how scared and defenseless Phoebe was at the parking lot. _I should be there to protect her! _he thought for a while. _What the hell am I talking about? I want to protect her! I want to be at her side at all times.. why do I feel like this?_

"Cole?"

He quickly turn towards Phoebe and gave her shaky smile. "How are you feeling honey?"

Phoebe looks around. "Where am I? Am I in the hospital? I have to get out of here!"

"Don't worry, Phoebe," Cole reassures her. "I've arrange for a private room. No one knows you're here. I know your reputation is very important"

Phoebe gave a sigh of relief. "My company's very strict on reputation. I could get fired if this gets out"

He pats her hand reassuringly. "No one will know about this incident, Phoebe. I promise you"

* * *

"Phoebe, are you okay?"

Phoebe smiles. "I'm fine Piper, this is your third call today, and you always start off with the are-you-okay sentence"

"Well, are you?," Piper asks.

"For the billion times, I'm fine, Piper and please ask Paige to put the keys down and to step away from the door, she doesn't have to come here, I'm fine," Phoebe said exasperated. Automatically she heard a door slam and footsteps coming towards the door.

"Boy, Paige does has loud footsteps," Phoebe commented. She heard a chortle from Piper before Paige cut in. "I do not have loud footsteps!"

"I could hear your footsteps on the phone"

"Well, that's because I'm wearing slippers," Paige said. "So, are you sure I don't have to be there with you?"

"Of course I'm sure. If you and Piper come, they will definitely recognize me. I'm here under a different name you know"

"Fine, fine. Your reputation is very important to you. Stay safe Phoebe," Paige said worriedly.

"Thanks. Bye," Phoebe said, smiled and offs her phone. _Stay safe. _She looks at Cole. _I will be safe with Cole by my side. _

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?," Cole asks worriedly. "You should stay a couple more days at home you know"

Phoebe sighed. "I'm fine Cole. One more word about resting, and I'll make sure YOU will be resting at home, permanently"

Cole lifts his hand in surrender. "Fine. Pick you up after work?"

"Em.. pick me up from work?," Phoebe asks. "Tate is in jail for crying out loud. I'm safe now"

"Yeah sure, but from now on, you're never leaving my sight"

Phoebe flush. "What do you mean by that?"

He lifted a brow. "Isn't it pretty obvious?"

She crosses her arms. "Amuse me"

He looks around, and starts to get uncomfortable. "Look, maybe we should discuss this some place else?"

"I agree-"

"Kate!"

Both of them turn towards Henry Denton. "Henry!". Before Cole could blink, Henry enfolds Phoebe in a hug.

"Where have you been? I've called many times, but you've never called me back!," Henry asks worriedly. "Where have you been?"

Cole lifts a brow. _This doesn't sound like a worried boss.. this sounds like a worried lover!_

"I'm fine, Henry. I was out of town. You didn't have to worry," Phoebe assured him hurriedly after seeing Cole's angry face. "I'll meet you inside Henry". Throwing a longing face at Phoebe, Henry turns to walk into the building.

"What the hell was that?," Cole said angrily.

"What are you talking about?," Phoebe replied.

"That's not your boss talking to you! It's more like a lover!"

Phoebe crosses her arms. "Are you.. jealous?"

"Jealous? Jealous?!," Cole laughs loudly. "Why should I be jealous? You should know that men aren't easily jealous like you women.."

"Oh ho, Mr. not jealous man, well, if you must know..," Phoebe hesitated. "Henry.. is indeed my boyfriend"

"Whhaatt!," Cole shouted. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Shhhh!," Phoebe hissed at him. "People are looking!"

"How do want me to react?! Congratulate you? Do you know I was going to ask you to be my girl-," Cole paused. "Look, I'm gonna go now". And he left.

* * *

_I wonder whether telling Cole about me and Henry was the right thing?_, Phoebe thought as she stirs her coffee. _Me and Henry started going out after a month he hired me.. what was I to do? Henry's cute, charming and has a sense of humor. I didn't expect Cole to be in my life again. _Suddenly she was tired of planning on revenge on Cole. _Every time I'm one step of Cole, the next thing I know, I'm two steps behind him, and I'm sick and tired of all this shit. _

"Kate? Maggie Watson is here to see you," Anna said through the intercom.

"Oh, goody," Phoebe muttered. "Send her in"

Maggie breezed in. "Hello Kate, long time no see"

"Okay, could you make this quick? I'm kinda in a hurry here?," Phoebe pretends to find some notes on her cluttered table.

"Sure," and threw some pictures onto her table. Curious, Phoebe picks up the pictures and froze. The pictures were taken the night Tate attack her in the parking lot. Phoebe looks up chillingly.

"Where did you get this?," Phoebe asks coldly.

"Oh, those pictures of you and Tate? Not very pretty isn't it?," Maggie removes an invisible flint from her dress. "It wouldn't be good for you if this picture gets out right?"

"Are you blackmailing me?," Phoebe demanded.

"Well, some people would call it such..."

"What do you want?," Phoebe asks angrily.

"My, my.. such impatience," Maggie giggles. "Well, do you remember our conversation a couple of days ago?"

"What conversation?"

"The conversation on how my company could give you profits.. and mine of course. A contract, darling. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember meaningless conversations," Phoebe said. And was pleased when she saw Maggie's face darken.

"You do like to get on my nerves, don't you?," Maggie said. "Well, this time, I'm the one in charge now, so, what do you say about our deal?"

"Well, first of all, I think you're just one heck of a spoiled child who must always get her way, and I can't believe you would stoop so low just to get what you want.. well, it actually doesn't surprise that you would do stuff like this.. common, it's you we're talking about"

Phoebe gave a satisfactory smile when she saw Maggie grinding her teeth in anger. Maggie slams her hand on the table. "Are you done with insulting me? I'm the one in charge now, missy, and don't you forget it. Do you agree, or not?"

"Fine," Phoebe bite out. "Give me the negatives, now"

"Oh no," Maggie said happily and stood up, Phoebe stood up along. "After we sign the contracts, then, you can get the negatives.. unless.. I have better use for them..". She laughs evilly and waltzed out the office. Phoebe slowly unclench her fist and breathe heavily.

_How on earth did Maggie took pictures of Tate attacking her at the parking lot? How did she even know Tate would be there? Did she happen to be there with a camera? That doesn't make sense.. But the main problem is.. what the hell is going on with my life??_

* * *

_She has a boyfriend.. she has a boyfriend??_, Cole thought as he tossed his drink down in one gulp. _Well, what do you expect, Cole. Do you expect her to be waiting forever? You're an idiot Cole!!_ The thought of Phoebe in Henry Denton's arms made him red, and pour a large portion of brandy into his glass and tossed it down.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Oh, it's you," Paige said dully. "What do you want?"

Cole nervously shifted on his feet. "Em.. Is Phoebe around?"

Paige looks into the living room. "She's not home"

"Is she at work?"

"Yup"

"What time will she be back?"

"Dunno"

"Do you talk in one syllable all the time?"

"Yup"

Cole sighed plainly annoyed. "Okay.. can I come in?"

Paige pretends to think and smiles at him. "I don't think so." And was about to close door in his face, before Piper snatch it open.

"Paige, what the hell are you doing?"

"Closing the door?," Paige said annoyed, and walk away from the door. Piper snorts and turns to look at Cole.

Cole smiles charmingly. "My hero.."

"What are you doing here, Cole?," Piper asks, not amused.

"I'm here to see Phoebe, Piper," Cole said. "If you won't let me in, I'll just wait out here till she comes back.."

Piper paused. "Okay". And closed the door in his face.

* * *

Phoebe takes her seat belt off. "Thanks for taking me home, Henry, though you didn't have too"

"I'm your boyfriend, Kate. It's what I want to do," Henry replied while switching off the engine. He quickly got up and got to the other side before Phoebe could open the door.

"Thanks," Phoebe smile at him. "It's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow.. so.."

"At least let me take you to the door?," Henry asked, not eager to let her go. As they walk across the street, suddenly Phoebe notice there was a car parked outside her house. _Damn, can't the neighbors park in their own respective houses.. I'm going there and I'll give hi.. Cole??!! Cole's here?_

She stood paralyze as Cole made their way towards them. Henry too, was surprise that Cole was there.

"Turner, what are you doing here?," Henry asks.

"I'm here to see Kate," Cole replied, unconcern how Henry is going to think about his presence.

"What business do you have with her?," Henry asks, curious. "If you have business negotiation, you could come during business hours.."

"Oh, we're not discussing business," Cole assured him, never taking his eyes of Phoebe. "It's personal... Do you mind?"

"Of course I mind. Kate's my girlfriend," Henry said, agitated. "If you have anything to say to her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you talking in front of me. Won't you, Kate?". Both Cole and Henry turns to stare at her. Sensing rivalry from the start between the two men, Phoebe started to panic. Left with no choice, she turn towards Henry.

"Henry... this is just going to take a while, you can go back now. I'll be fine," Phoebe told him as she lead him away from Cole. "It's just going to be for a minute.."

"What?!," Henry exclaim. "I can't believe I'm hearing this! You're throwing me away after the speech I just made about you not caring about talking-"

"Oh my god, why do you care so much? It's not as if after you leave, we're going to go into the house and start making out or have sex!," Phoebe said, plainly frustrated. She took hold of his hands. "Don't you trust me, Henry?"

He paused. "Of course I trust you Kate. It's Cole I don't trust. Funny, the first day I met him, I really like him.. I'm having second thoughts now..."

"Fine, fine. Please, go back now. I don't want you to start a fight because of me," Phoebe pleaded. "Good night". And was about to leave, before Henry pulls her back and kisses her passionately. To avoid a scene, she submit to his embrace. But after a minute, she broke the contact. Henry smirk at Cole before getting into the car and left. Phoebe walks back to Cole.

"What are you doing here?," Phoebe demanded.

"I'm here to see you, but I guess Henry beat me to it," Cole said coldly. "Look, can we talk about this inside? It's freezing out here.."

"Fine," Phoebe gave in, but it's because she's freezing herself, but she didn't say anything. After closing the door behind her as she was about to ask Cole for his coat when Paige shouted.

"Phoebe, did you see that Cole, the bozo outside when you came in? Did you know I almost slam the door in his face? I hope you told the idiot to go back home, to where he belongs...," Paige trailed away as she came face to face with Cole in the hall. "Oh, looks like you did come in"

"Paige...," Phoebe warned.

"No, it's fine Phoebe. I know how much Paige dislikes me. She can't help being rude to me," Cole commented. "It's her nature. I know she can't resist it." He paused before continuing, "Besides...opposites attract." And winks at Paige.

"Huh, why are you being so cocky here? So, I'm the bad guy here now? What about you? You left Phoebe in the middle of her prom, thinking she was stood up by her date, when the next thing she knew.. Her date comes into the hall, two hours late, with Maggie, hair all over the place, and it was pretty obvious to everyone in the hall, that you were making out while you left Phoebe alone!!"

"Paige!" Phoebe cried out. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"I want to know how Cole can even see you face to face and not even recognize you at all, or even have the cheek to even come here and act as if nothing in the past happen at all! Can you explain it to me Cole! Can you?," Paige demanded.

The room suddenly fell silent. It was so quiet, the only thing you could hear was the clock ticking.

"Paige, I think it's time for you to get upstairs," Piper said quietly. Paige gave Cole a dirty look before walking reluctantly upstairs. After hearing the door slam, both of them shift awkwardly.

"I think it's best if you leave," Phoebe said quietly.

"Phoebe...," Cole started. "I promise you, Phoebe. I didn't meant to leave you alone in the prom.."

"It doesn't matter what you did Cole," Phoebe replied. "It's all in the past now. I have to admit, I was really really angry when I saw you walking down with Maggie trailing behind you with hair all over the place, lipstick mused, I was pretty mad..."

"I'm sorry Phoebe.. I'm really sorry.. let me tell you what really happen.."

Phoebe quickly stops him by placing a finger on his lips. "It doesn't matter anymore Cole, it's all in the past"

"Phoebe..," he takes hold of her finger and gently kisses it. "Phoebe.. I want to be with you.."

"What?"

"I mean.. I want to be at your side, at all times.. I love you Phoebe," Cole said passionately. "You and I belong together"

Phoebe slowly pulls her hands from Cole's grip. "I'm.. with Henry now"

"Break up with him then.."

"Are you crazy!," Phoebe pushes him away roughly. "Do you expect me to drop everything just because you are in love with me? How sure am I that this is going to last? Because I actually see a future with Henry.."

"You.. you see a future with Henry? You mean a loveless future you mean?," Cole said angrily.

"How sure are you I do not love Henry?," Phoebe replied in anger. "Do you think just because I was in love with you during high school, that means I still am.. this is ridiculous, Cole!"

"Are you telling me you don't love me?"

"What!"

He grabs hold of her shoulder and brings her eye to eye to him. "Do you love me?"

She gulps and tries to break free, but Cole's too strong. "Cole, let go of me! You're hurting me"

"Not until you tell me you love me!"

"The way you're behaving now," Phoebe said breathless, "it's no better than how Tate treated me the last time at the parking lot!"

Immediately, he release her and back away from her. Still breathless, she rubs gingerly on her arm. She watches him wearily.

"God, I'm so sorry Phoebe..," Cole apologize. He rubs his hand over his face. "I didn't mean to get so rough on you. It's just that.. the thought of you and Henry.. it hurts me so bad, Phoebe. It breaks my heart just the thought of you and Henry together.."

Phoebe soften. "Cole.."

"I'll go now Phoebe," Cole said resign, as he walk towards the door. "But this won't be the last time you see me. I won't give up, Phoebe. I won't give up on us". And walks out the house.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I still can't believe how Phoebe forgiven Cole last night!," Paige said angrily. "I thought she wanted her revenge on that miserable creep. That jerk really tore her apart! It's not like her to give in so easily. Man, if I'd give to get my hands on that..."

"Paige," Phoebe says quietly. Piper and Paige immediately froze. Piper warned Paige silently with her eyes, _shut up.. not a word.._ Paige ignores her.

"Why? How can you just give up easily?," Paige ask furiously.

"Who says I have?"

"Well, I heard you telling Cole that the past is the past..," Paige began.

Phoebe lifted a brow.

"Okay, fine, I was eavesdropping," Paige flushed. "Hey, I was just concern."

Phoebe smiles warmly, and enfolds Paige in a tight hug. "Thanks sweetie, but this is something which I have to deal myself. But.. thanks for your eaves.. I mean your concern anyway". Both of them grins. Tension broken, Piper decides to surprise them with chores later.

* * *

"It's a good thing you called me in for work, Anna," Phoebe said with relief. "Piper was about to assign me to hose down the lawn.."

"Well, this really isn't an emergency, I'm surprise you agreed."

"Are you kidding, I'll do anything to get out of doing chores," Phoebe came to a halt when she caught sight of a livid bouquet of roses on her desk. "Em.. Anna?"

"Yes?" Anna pops in. "Oh yeah, these came in for you this morning."

"I wonder who's it from," Phoebe wondered aloud as she gingerly picked it up.

"Honey, just read the card," Anna suggested saucily before settling a massive amount of paperwork on Phoebe's desk.

_Wow, I didn't realize there was this much of work to do!_ Phoebe shrugged it off as she reached for the card.

**_Same place, tonight._** Phoebe smiled to herself. _Henry never fails to surprise me_.

* * *

**_Later in the afternoon_**

"Hey there"

Phoebe looks up and smile at Henry. "Hey, you"

"So..," Henry sat on the chair opposite Phoebe. "What happen with you and Cole last night?"

Phoebe raise a brow. "What happen?"

"You know...," making a circular motion with his hand, silently asking her to continue his sentence

"Henry!," Phoebe cried in disbelief. "Nothing happen! Did you expect something to happen?!"

He got up quickly to her side. "No! Of course not! I trust you, Kate". He pulls Phoebe out of her chair to hug her. "I'll always trusts you". After a minute he asks, "So, did it?"

"Oh man!," Phoebe quickly pulled out his arms and took her coat. "I have to get out from here.. you're driving me crazy, Henry!". As she was leaving, she turn around to look at him. "The only thing which I'm anticipating is tonight, don't spoiled it, Henry. See you tonight". And left the room.

* * *

"You are stunning," Paige pronounced. It was evening, and she was fluttering around Phoebe, admiring her own handiwork. Paige insisted Phoebe wear one of the cocktail dresses she have in her closet, since Phoebe's are not very provocative enough. The black halter-style bodice bared both Phoebe's shoulders and almost all of her spine inasmuch as it plunged to the waist at the back. The gown's red skirt flared out in tiered ruffles, giving the costume a Spanish look. For a finishing touch Paige pinned her sister's blond hair up and fashioned a small Spanish fan at the crown.

"There," Paige said. "Fantastic!"

Phoebe turns to look at Piper who was sitting on the bed.

"You look great," Piper agreed.

Phoebe studied her reflection. "It's sorta far out, don't you think? All that's missing is a rose between my teeth."

"Stop that, you look great!," Paige said. "Besides, tonight might be your big night!"

"My big night?," Phoebe asks.

"You know.. Henry might asks you... to marry him!," Paige said with bright eyes.

"What! Don't be ridiculous," Phoebe exclaim, and quickly put more blusher on her face to hide her red cheeks. _Is Henry really going to ask me to marry me?_

Piper clears her throat. "Em.. Phoebe, you don't have to put more blusher anymore, your cheeks are red enough". Both Paige and Piper burst out laughing as Phoebe's face went redder.

Phoebe quickly gathered up her bag and car keys. I'll be home early," she promised. "Don't wait up, though"

"Oh, we will. We're staying for the good news," Paige said, and winked. "Good luck!"

Phoebe quickly got up from her car seat. She was 10 minutes late. _I hope Henry didn't have to wait for long..._As she hurried into the restaurant, she quickly stop to ask the attendant. "Hi Bill, is Mr. Denton here yet?"

"Mr. Denton? He did not make any reservation for tonight, Ms. Lynn. But there is...," Bill stop to flip through the list in front of him. ".. a Mr. Turner inside"

"Mr. Turner? Cole? Is in there?," Phoebe asks, shocked. "Who is he with?"

"Em.. he is actually.. waiting for you," Bill said hesitantly.

"What!," Phoebe exclaim. "Are you sure?"

"Because.. he asks me to expect you to join him, can I lead you there now?," Bill asks. Phoebe hesitated for a while, before she let him lead her to the table. She saw Cole slowly stood up as she neared the table. She felt warm all over the minute she saw him. He was formally dressed in a black dinner suit. He knew she loves it when he wears formally. As she reached the table, he handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Phoebe," he stops to look at her up and down. "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks," she replied, "though I wasn't expecting you"

His eyes clouded. "Who were you expecting? Denton? How would Denton know our favorite spot to eat?"

"Well.. I told him, this is my favorite spot to eat, and this is where we meet once a month," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"You.. You told him our favorite spot?," Cole demanded.

"What is the big deal? Do you want me not to come here just because we don't go out anymore? Is that it?"

"Okay, fine," Cole sighs. "Please sit down, we're making a scene here"

"No! I'm not going to have dinner with you!," Phoebe said disgusted, and was about to turn walk towards the door, but was stop by Cole.

"Please, Phoebe. I want this night to be special," Cole pleaded. "Please? I'm really really sorry.."

She stared hard at him. "Fine"

As they were sitting down, Bill was standing at the corner, making a call.

"Ms. Haliwell is here, with Mr. Turner"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Henry said coldly.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Why did you invite me here Cole?," Phoebe asks as she took a sip of wine.

"To renew our acquaintance," was the reply.

"Okay, seriously, I'm dressed up like this, is because I thought I'll be meeting up with Henry," she said after a moment.

"So, are you saying you won't dressed up like this for me?," Cole teased.

Before she could answer, the waiter sidled up with their starters, then sidled away again, and in between mouthfuls, Cole remarked, with some satisfaction, that he was delighted with the progress of their companies business project. Glad, that he decided to change the topic, she made a few remarks and to her surprise, found Cole has turned from a funny and teasing man into a business man in a minute. After a few minutes of discussing about their future renewal of contract, she saw Cole's eyes immediately turned cold.

"Is.. Is something wrong?," Phoebe asks uncertainly.

"Yes," he replied, and was staring rigidly behind her shoulder. Wondering what is wrong, she turns to look behind her, and to her surprise, she saw Henry walking purposely towards them.

"Henry!," Phoebe said, surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"The question should be, my dear," Henry said harshly, "what are _you _doing here?"

"She's having dinner with me, Denton," Cole answer instead, "I think it's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

"I think no one ask for your opinion, Turner, so why don't you just take a hike or something?," Henry ask sarcastically and turns back to stare at Phoebe. "Well?"

"Sit down, Henry," Phoebe whispered calmly," people are staring at our table. Your reputation.."

"I don't give a hell's damn about my reputation!," Henry shouted. "I'm still waiting for your answer, Kate!"

"You're creating a scene, Henry. Fine, let's just go then," Phoebe said, resign. As she stood up, Cole stood along.

"I'm not letting you go back with him in his condition, Phoebe," Cole said and turns to cut between Phoebe and Henry.

"Phoebe?," Henry sneers. "She's Kate, you idiot. Looks like you have the wrong girl, dude. Come on, Kate". Cole stood firmly in front of Phoebe.

"Her name's not Kate Lynn, Denton," Cole said amusingly. "Her name is Phoebe Haliwell. Are you sure you're both dating? Because it looks like you don't even know her name, man"

Henry's face paled. He turns to look at Phoebe. "Kate?"

Phoebe's face turns a shade whiter. "Henry.. let's discuss this outside"

"No!," Henry shouted. "Is this true, Kate?"

"Tell him, Phoebe," Cole said confidently. "Tell him"

Silence.

"Kate! Is this true?!"

"Phoebe! Tell him!"

Her head spinning. She stares at both of them. "I don't have time for such childishness. When both of you, have learn to grow up, call me". And walks out the restaurant.

* * *

"Oh god! I hate both of them!"

"Wow, Henry was yelling in the classy restaurant?," Paige asks astonished. "He must be really really angry"

"But, how did he knew Phoebe was there?," Piper asks puzzled.

Both of them fell silent.

"Bill must have told him," Phoebe said silently. "They're tight"

"That bastard," Piper said harshly. Both Paige and Phoebe stared at her.

"What? I'm not allowed to bad name people, but you can?"

Both of them nodded in agreement. "Well, that's true.. but it's the first time for you.."

"Hey, do you think this is going to come out in the papers tomorrow?"

* * *

**_Lovers Spat_**

**_A little birdie told our paper, that there was a lover's spat between Henry Denton and Kate Lynn. And apparently, there's a third party involved and you readers, will not believe who it is! It is non other than hunky Cole Turner!_**

**_It happen in a Démsto, a small Italian restaurant which happens to be the couple's favorite restaurant (Denton and Lynn), but it so happens, Kate was dining with Turner, when after the first course, Denton comes storming to their table and started screaming at Lynn for cheating on him. And according to some observers in the restaurant, it was said that Denton was shouting at Lynn, asking what was she doing with Turner and was about to drag her out, but Turner, stood between them trying to protect her! Ohh, isn't that romantic? What do you think will happen to our sweet couple now? _**

"Oh my god!," Phoebe said as she puts the newspaper down. "They even have pictures of me, Cole and Henry!"

Both Piper and Paige looks at the newspaper. "You look good in the dress"

"Oh come on, Paige! This is serious! I'm on front page!," Phoebe cried out. "The companies reputation is in taters now! I'll probably get fired!"

* * *

"Did you see the news?," Anna squeal. "You are one hot major news man!"

"Whatever," Phoebe said. "Look, can we just get back to work?"

After a few minutes, the intercom buzzed. "Yes Anna..?"

"The Star is on line 1. Do you want to take their call?"

"No!," Phoebe said angrily. The phone has rang non-stop and it's all reporters._ When will all this nonsense stop soon?_

"Kate!". Phoebe quickly looks up.

"Henry.."

Henry slams the door. "So.. are you going to explain to me?"

She stood up. "Explain.. what?"

"Explain, why did you lie to me about your name?," Henry asks, amazingly calm.

"Look, I.. no one knows about my name," Phoebe explain. "It's.. complicated"

Henry breaths in deeply, trying to control his temper. "Okay.. fine. What is your real name then? I can't keep calling you Kate right, when it's not?"

"It's Phoebe Haliwell. But, I'm kinda hoping this would be just between us?," Phoebe asks. "Please?"

"Why with all the secrecy?," Henry asks puzzled.

"Well, it's actually quite complicated.. and it's not that important," Phoebe assures him. "So.. are we okay now?"

"Ka.. Phoebe..," Henry takes hold of her hands," I don't trust Turner at all. I get so jealous when you're with him.."

"There's nothing to be jealous of, Henry," Phoebe said, "Okay, fine, we used to date during high school, but that's then, now is now. There's nothing between us now. I'm with you now"

"I'm still not sure about you and Turner, Phoebe," Henry said. "Look, it's pretty obvious he still likes you"

_"Phoebe..," he takes hold of her finger and gently kisses it. "Phoebe.. I want to be with you.."_

_"What?"_

_"I mean.. I want to be at your side, at all times.. I love you Phoebe," Cole said passionately. "You and I belong together"_

She squeezes his hands tighter as she remembers Cole's words in her house.

"He's always coming around your house, meeting you unprofessionally.."

_"Turner, what are you doing here?," Henry asks. _

_"I'm here to see Kate," Cole replied, unconcern how Henry is going to think about his presence. _

_"What business do you have with her?," Henry asks, curious. "If you have business negotiation, you could come during business hours.."_

_"Oh, we're not discussing business," Cole assured him, never taking his eyes of Phoebe. "It's personal... Do you mind?"_

"He's always saying I'm not fit enough to be your boyfriend.."

_"Phoebe?," Henry sneers. "She's Kate, you idiot. Looks like you have the wrong girl, dude. Come on, Kate". Cole stood firmly in front of Phoebe. _

_"Her name's not Kate Lynn, Denton," Cole said amusingly. "Her name is Phoebe Haliwell. Are you sure you're both dating? Because it looks like you don't even know her name, man"_

"I've got so many reasons why you shouldn't see Turner anymore. Do you see it, Phoebe?," Henry argued. "Do you see it?"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me not see to see him anymore? Is that it?," Phoebe asks furiously. "I've never asks you to stop seeing your ex-girlfriends"

"Well, first of all, my ex-girlfriends has not call me up, asking me to go out for a date, and telling me how much they still adore me..," Henry replied furiously back. "Don't you get it? I don't want to loss you, Phoebe. I don't!"

"Henry.. ," Phoebe said warmly. "Henry.. I don't know what to do.. I don't want to loss you too.. but.. I just can't stop seeing Cole. We go way back"

He sighs heavily. "So.. what do we do?"

She crosses her arms. "I don't know Henry.. I don't". Silence. After a few minutes, he looks up.

"I have an idea," he said quietly. "You can continue your friendship with Turner"

Phoebe broke into a smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes".

She immediately went to him, and hug him. "Thank you"

"But.. on one condition"

She looks up at him, curious.

"..only if you agree to marry me..?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Oh my god!," Paige cried out. "My sister's going to be a bride!"

"Paige!," Phoebe exclaim. "I'm.. still not sure yet. Henry has given me one week to decide. "

"What is there to think about?," Paige asks. "Don't you want to marry Henry?"

"But it comes with a price, Paige," Piper reminds her. "Don't you remember that part?"

"Yeah, so what? It's not going to be a problem, Phoebe doesn't even like Cole, right?," she asks Phoebe.

Phoebe slowly shakes her head. "I don't know.."

"What do you mean you don't know!," Paige exclaims. "I remember once that you hated him and you wanted to make his life miserable.. do you want him to worm back into your life again and make you miserable again? He's achieving right now though, you're miserable right now"

"Paige, enough already," Piper says silently. "Let Phoebe decide for herself, what does she want to do.."

"Fine," Paige huffed. After Paige and Piper left the room, Phoebe continues to sit in the living room.

* * *

"Hi, is Kate in?"

"Yes, but she's in a meeting right now, can I get you anything, coffee, water?," Anna asks, with a twinkle in her eye.

"No thanks. Is this meeting going to take long?," Cole asks.

"Yes, it's going to take a while, are you sure you don't want any water?," Anna asks again. "Or, I could run down and get you something?"

"No thanks," Cole smiles. He was used to the attention girls pay on him. "So.. I'll just come back later.."

"Or.. or you could," Anna interrupted, ".. I could go for my break now or something... would you like to go with me?"

"Anna!"

Anna turned pale. She slowly turns around, and quickly bow her head. "I.. I'll.. get back to work.. Mr. Denton". And practically ran towards her desk. Cole lifted a brow towards him.

"Boy, are you scary..," Cole commented.

Henry was not amused. "What the hell are you doing down here, Turner"

"I'm here to see Phoebe," Cole said casually. "Is there a problem?"

"With you, there's always a problem," Henry said flatly. He notice Anna trying to look hidden behind her table. "In my office, Turner"

As Cole was about to follow Henry into his office, the elevator door opens and Maggie appears.

"Cole! What are you doing here?," Maggie asks, surprise.

"I'm here to see Kate," he told her casually. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kate as well- ohmygod! Are you Mr. Denton?," Maggie squeal, and quickly focus her attention on Henry. "I'm Maggie.."

"Whatever," Henry said without looking away from Cole. "Turner, in my office"

As they walk into the office, Maggie turns sharply towards Anna. "Em.. does Mr. Turner always come by Kate's office?"

"Yup," Anna said cheerfully, and went back to work.

Maggie's expression turn sour. _I've got to do something.. if Cole does not belong to me, no one can. _

* * *

"Ms. Lynn, can I speak to you for a moment?," Anna's voice sounded in the intercom.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," Phoebe said politely and picks up the phone and went to a corner. "You're interrupting an important meeting, Anna"

"I've got bad news, Ms. Lynn, and believe me, it's very important.."

"Look, after the meeting-"

"Maggie's here"

"Get her out of here!," Phoebe hissed. "And that's not important enough to call me in here!"

"-And Mr. Turner's here, he's in Mr. Denton's office"

"Ohmygod! What is he doing here?," she said almost to herself. "Okay, thanks for warning me". She quickly returns to her sit and quickly concludes the meeting and rushes out the room. She went straight into Henry's office first.

"Cole! What are you doing here?," Phoebe asks Cole. He turns around and she was shocked to see his pale features.

"So, when were you planning to tell me that you were getting married to this jerk?," Cole asks sharply.

"What!," Phoebe burst out. She turns sharply towards Henry's smug face. "Henry, what is the meaning of this?"

"What? I thought he should know that you're off limits now, and he should back off," Henry defended himself. "Oh yeah, my company is not going to renew our contract with T & M"

"What!," Phoebe was getting a headache. _One problem at a time, people.._

"That's fine with me. My company wouldn't take any help from an ass hole-," Cole said coldly and turn towards Phoebe. "I'm leaving"

"Cole..," Phoebe turns back towards Henry. "I'll see you about this later"

"Can't wait to talk about wedding plans, my dear," Henry replied cheerfully. She slams the door.

Maggie and Anna were standing near the office, and when they saw Phoebe coming out, quickly turn away, pretending as if they weren't listening. Phoebe was striding quickly towards her office with Maggie trying to catch up with her.

"Kate! What is the deal with you and Cole?," Maggie asks casually.

"Non of your damn business," Phoebe replied, and was going to slam the door on Maggie's face but failed.

"I'm going to make it my damn business now," Maggie said coolly. "I want you to stop seeing Cole"

"Oh good, that makes the both of you," Phoebe said sarcastically. "Maybe you and Henry should get together or something"

"What?," Maggie said in confusion.

"And why should I stop seeing Cole? Oh, is it because you still go by the motto, if I don't get him, no one does?," Phoebe asks in disbelief. "You still like him?"

"He will be mine, if there are no third parties, such as yourself, butting in," Maggie said.

"Don't blame me if you can't get him to like you, maybe it's because you're.. such a bitch?," Phoebe said with a smile.

Maggie's face went red. "That's it, I've had enough of you! Either lose Cole, or your pictures will be splash all over the newspaper by tomorrow"

Phoebe tsk tsked. "You and your threats. Isn't it enough you have the business deal and have made my life miserable? What more do you want?"

"I want you to stop seeing Cole," Maggie said leaning her hands on the table towards Phoebe. "Or your pictures will be in the newspaper tomorrow"

"Fine, but first you have to give me the negatives first," Phoebe said.

"Fine. You'll get them tomorrow," Maggie said with glee. "I have no further use of you, as long as I have Cole"

"I wonder what will your father think of your action. Threatening me and all," Phoebe said, wondering.

"That's non of your damn business," Maggie said gleefully. "I can do anything I want". And went out the office happily.

* * *

"Henry, how could you tell Cole?," Phoebe demanded.

Henry looks up from his computer. "Why shouldn't I? He needs to know the truth"

"But, I haven't agree to marry you yet!," Phoebe protested. "You've given me one week to think about it. Have you forgotten?"

"Actually, that's one of the thing that bug's me the most," Henry said truthfully. "Why do you have to think about it? Don't you want to marry me?"

Phoebe looks out the window instead. "Do you want to hear the truth?"

"That depends.. do I want to hear the truth?," Henry asks cautiously.

Phoebe slowly shook her head.

"You.. don't want to marry me?," Henry slowly asks. "But.. why? I thought we were happy together?"

Silents.

"It's because of Turner isn't it?"

Phoebe continues to stare out the window.

"So, it's true. It is Turner.. I should have never have allow that contract to take place!," Henry said angrily.

"Henry.. it's not only about Cole..," Phoebe began slowly. "I.. don't think it's working out.. between the two of us"

"What!," Henry cried out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean.. I don't.. love you, now, do you get it?," Phoebe told him.

"But.. we are perfect for each other!," Henry protested. "What went wrong?"

"Everything is! You were jealous of every guy I met! Cole.."

"Well, look like I wasn't wrong about Cole," Henry defended himself.

"Look, the point is..," Phoebe quickly said. "I can't marry you. I'm sure you will find someone else, better than me". She then turn around, and walks out the office.

"Wait, Phoebe.."

She turns around and looks at him.

"I will be there for you.. you know.. if Turner turns you down," Henry said.

Phoebe smiles. "Thanks, I appreciate that"


End file.
